


Jewels on a Crown

by lockets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Mafia AU, Reader-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, Yakuza, Yandere, minor Sugawara/Reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockets/pseuds/lockets
Summary: “Where is she?! Where the fuck is my sister!?”“Daichi calm down, we are all as worried as you”“Then why aren’t you all freaking out?!”“…”“Daichi we all know what happened…”Just because you’re not directly involved with your brother’s Yakuza doesn’t mean your clueless to what happens, or you can’t involve yourself, and it certainly doesn’t mean you won’t do just about anything to ensure their safety.What happens when the Karasuno Yakuza gets in a tussle with Aobojohsai and can’t pay the requirements for the peace treaty? Well… what’s more valuable than the leader’s sister and ‘crown jewel’ of the group herself?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi sat on the couch with Sugawara arm-wrestling, they had always been fairly close and seemed to naturally shift into the same dynamic that their fathers hold, boss and righthand man.

“HA! I beat you Suga!” Daichi cheered, Sugawara only pouted in response “That’s unfair, you always win!”

Suga plopped down onto the couch and continued to pout, Daichi sat down next to him and patted his back “Don’t worry Suga, it’s like how out papa’s are, even though my dad is physically stronger, yours is good at strategy and being smart!” Suga looked back at his friend, his puppy dog eyes being met with Daichi’s cheerful smile.

Despite the unnaturally dangerous environment and life they grew up in they never seemed really scared or traumatized, their parents were smart in easing them into the business. To have a clear and healthy mental state and mindset they needed a proper childhood, which is what they were given as far as development and happiness went.

Suga giggled, they continued their chatter only stopping when they hear the front door swinging open, they sat in silence waiting for the usual greeting they’d receive from their fathers, they’d always get one of three greetings; anger, cheerfulness, or quiet annoyance. Which is why they were surprised when there was none, just soft chatters echoing through the hallway. Finally, Sugawara’s father stepped into the room, in a different pair of clothes than when he left, with a serious look on his face.

“Koushi, please come here,” he spoke.

Suga nervously got up and walked to his father, meeting him at the end of the couch. He peaked behind to look for Mr. Sawamura but his confusion only grew further.

Daichi kept his place on the couch, staring past Sugawara’s father, looking for his own. Finally, Mr. Sawamura made his entrance, his usual bold and intimidating demeanor honed down to a softer and more comforting style. When Daichi caught sight of the small child he was cradling in his arms he understood the change in persona but a new question came about, why was he even holding this child? Let alone taking her into his home…

“Daichi, recently there have been a few complications regarding our trips” he took a deep breath as you shifted in his arms burying your head into his shoulder “As you may know we have many close friends who are no longer involved but have still left their mark correct?” Daichi only nodded “Well one of our close friends, Mr.(L/n) and his wife have passed, leaving their 4-year-old daughter in my care” he softened his words at the last sentence.

Daichi seemed to understand now, he was only 8 but his father had been somewhat keeping him in the loop, just enough so that he could understand everything in a simplified way.

“So she’ll be family now?” Daichi asked as casually as he could, his father smiled and nodded. Daichi slipped off the couch and made his way over to where his father stood, Mr. Sawamura kneeled down to get you two at the same level as it seemed you weren’t going to let go of him just yet.

Daichi studied you, it was apparent that you still were a little hazy about what was happening, still being fairly young you felt overwhelmed by the sudden change in environment. One moment you were hiding in your parent's closet trying to make sense of the sudden violence while struggling to keep your presence as hidden as possible, and the next you were in the arms of a comforting man who you only vaguely remember.

It was a miracle you stayed calm and went with him, it surprised him though that you didn’t ask where your parents were. Most of the other kids he’s dealt with trembled their lips while crying for their parents, or at the very least look around for them, but you just stayed silent and tucked your head into his shoulder. Your parents always told you compliance is key, stand your ground but understand the world isn’t safe.

Slowly you turned your head, you examine the room. There were two new people, specifically two young boys much older than you, but the same age as each other. The one off to the side had pretty silver hair, big hazel eyes with a mole under his left. The boy in front of you had brown hair and brown eyes and broader shoulders.

“Y/n this is my son Daichi, he’ll be your brother from now on” Mr.Sawamura spoke, you and Daichi only stared at each other, examining the person that mysteriously entered their life. You flinched when he suddenly stuck his hand out, everyone watched as you eyed it, slowly you reached yours out, your hand barely wrapped around his fingers. He smiled. 

“Welcome to the family…”

He was a stranger, but a nice one.

“Y/n Sawamura?” You raised your hand as instructed and held it up no longer and no shorter than the other kids did, Otasan and Okasan were very specific about fitting in.

Your attention had been on the picture you were coloring but you looked up. The teacher didn’t move on, instead, she stared at you, her mouth slightly unhinged. Your stomach started to churn, why did she stop at you? That’s not normal and…

You returned her stare… her eyes… seemed pitiful… You didn’t like that, she didn’t look at any other kids with pity.

“Mrs. Sano?” she snapped out of her gaze and moved on. So did you.

Strike 1

“Sawaaaaa-san, I really need to go!” Suzuki whined, lunch only ended 10 minutes ago and she already needed to pee, unfortunately, Mrs. Sano was strict on bathroom breaks and already turned down 3 kids, which probably isn’t smart since 1st graders have low self-control.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Suzuki pouted “YOU go ask her!” you looked at her confused “You’re totally her favorite” again, you looked at her confused

“What do you mean?” you didn’t think you were her favorite, she always seemed to avoid eye contact with you and never gave you advice on your work.

“C’mon Sawa-san, she always lets you use the markers first, she gives you the kickball even when you don’t ask, and she’s never denied you!” you stared at her in surprise, she had a fair point but teachers praise their favorites, and even though she’s never given you advice she’s never complimented your work either. You had to prove Suzuki wrong, being the favorite wasn’t normal, you wouldn’t fit in.

You stood up from your seat and made your way to Mrs.Sano’s desk, Suzuki’s eyes burning into your back “Can I go to the bathroom?” she looked as if she was going to say something but stopped when she saw it was you, “Y-yes!” she said a little too loud and went right back to her work.

The other kids seemed to notice her sudden change in mind, the other kids knew that wasn’t normal. You heard Suzuki grumble about you being favored nearby but you were still stuck, why would she almost blatantly ignore you half the time then go on to give you privileges other kids didn’t get.

“Why?” you almost whispered, she looked back up making a confused noise “Why?” you said louder

She stared at you, some kids nearby were watching “Why did you deny everyone else the bathroom but not me?” She looked stunned, there was silence.

Her eyes darted nervously and her lips pursed into a thin line “Because…” she lowered her voice so that only you could hear “Because you’re a Sawamura”

You held her gaze for several beats before she looked back to her desk and kept working, you dragged your feet back to your desk and sat down, Suzuki seemed to notice your spaced-out expression and didn’t bother you

Strike 2

You sat with your chin resting on your legs pulling up grass, you were supposed to be having fun at Fujimoto’s birthday party but no one wanted to be on not have you on their team so you sorrowfully sat the game out, you could have been playing but you didn’t want to play with people who pretended to like you so you chose to ignore the screams and laughs only half a field away. Lately, everyone has started being more aware, but that means you have to. It was little things at first, not sharing crayons, changing their ‘favorite’ color if it was the same as yours, ect. But now it’s straight-up avoiding you. That wasn’t normal.

You continue to roll the broken up pieces of grass between your fingers when a pair of feet stop in front of you, slowly you lift your head, a girl with short black hair that curled to her chin stood above you hands on her hips. Hittori Den you think her name was. “You know that people don’t wanna be your friend right?” she stated, not even fazed you continue to stare at her. She furrowed her brow and continued “We’ll someone’s gotta say it or else you’ll try and weasel your way back into our group.” She tapped her foot and scrunched her nose when you didn’t react again “It’s 'cause you’re dangerous and our parents don’t like you. The only reason people were nice to you is cause they’re scared of you, but I know better than them, I’m not scared cause I know you’re too cowardly to do anything!”

Hittori… Hittori… Oh! Now you know why that name sounded so familiar, a boy named Hittori said some similar things she was saying to Daichi not that long ago, which means she doesn’t really mean all this, her brother simply told her what to say. You look her up in down, the slight quiver in her lips now noticeable.

You continue to stare at her not giving away your revelation, simply staying blank-faced. She stomps her foot down at your lack of emotion “UGH why are you so weird?! You never show any emotion even when being insulted!” Everyone stopped their movements shocked by her outburst, she continued to yell “I could look over you being a Sawamura but you never show any kind of emotion, and it's weird!”

There it was again, people using the excuse of you being a Sawamura to treat you differently, you hated it.

Strike 3

“You’ll never have any friends if you keep this up!” her eyebrows stayed furrowed and hands clenched at her side.

When was it normal to have someone yell at you? When was it normal to be constantly left out and stigmatized? When was it normal to be treated differently because you’re a Sawamura?...

Sawamura…

Slowly you stood up, Hittori hovered over you a bit around Daichi’s height, you looked her straight in the eyes “I guess this is goodbye then” Immediately her face morphed from anger to confusion to fear, she desperately searched your face “W-what..?” you let your head tilt to the right “It was nice knowing you” and with that, you walked away.

You knew how to get home from her house, no doubt your Mom would scold you for leaving alone. As you walked down the driveway, head held up high you heard the hiccups and pleads coming from Hittori, did she really not want you to leave that badly? She should have thought about that before insulting you.

You walked along the sidewalk kicking rocks and pondering life, you were only in second grade so it wouldn’t be a big deal if you moved schools, Dai has done it a lot so you’re not that worried. You stopped

Would it be like this is your next school too? They didn’t like you because of your name and according to Hittori your lack of expression too.

You gazed at the fluffy clouds passing by, from what Suzuki has told you, you think they’re named cumulus.

You’re not sure why you hide your emotions but you know it started back when you were still new to the family, a bunch of scary guys came into the house and stayed there for a few days, usually, Daichi would comfort and keep an eye on you but he had to do work with Papa so Suga watched you.

 _“You’re pretty young so I’ve gotta protect you,”_ he said _“and I know its scary, when I was in your place I cried every time”_ you vividly remember his silver gaze as he comforted you _“But I learned that while it’s not the best tactic, hiding your emotions could keep you strong, when people are scary or mean, they feed off emotion, even if they don’t mean to” you kept your eyes locked for a few beats but it was interrupted when you yawned, he chuckled and tucked in. He stayed by your bed the entire night_

And you took his words to heart, maybe a little too much though. When you got to your first day of school you were extremely scared, even though the people weren’t mean you subconsciously hid your emotions. It protected you for a good bit.

“Y/n?” You snap out of your daydream and get ready to run “Y/n what are you doing here?” oh… It was only Mr.Sugawara, he sat in his car staring at you confused.

“The other kids at the party didn’t like me so I left” you keep your eyes on the ground fiddling with the hem of your shirt, Mr.Sugawara gives out a long sigh “C’mon, let's get you home”

Once you’re seated and he’s made his way out of the neighborhood you pull the confidence to ask him “What does it mean to be a Sawamura?” his eyes grow wide and darts between you and the road “...Why do you ask kiddo?”

Before you could answer, you felt your throat swell and tears glided down your cheeks “They didn’t wanna be around me anymore” you shut your eyes tight and gripped the hem of your shirt “All because of my stupid name”

You continued to sob and heave, Sugawara didn’t really know what to do, he’s handled crying kids before but they were either boys or non emotionally attached. He pulled the car to a stop on the parking lot of a convenience store.

You didn’t stop crying till he had pulled you out of your seat and into his lap, he held you close and you buried your head into the nook of his neck.

“Kid, your really strong, and Daichi and Koushi have done a good job of taking care of you” He stroked your hair “I’ve seen how well you hide your emotions, you’d be great for the business, unfortunately, Mitsuo doesn’t want you involved” he let out a long breath “I don’t blame him though, you’re only a kid, and a girl at that. N-not that you being a girl matters, they just tend to be emotional, I’d know I had 7 female cousins and 4 sisters- What I’m getting at is you’re smart, and so are kids your age” He separated you just a bit so he could look you in the eyes “You should have a normal childhood, don’t feel like you have any responsibility for being a Sawamura”

He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away your tears, you stared at each other for a few moments “Your mom, brother, and Koushi all really care about you, If you ever have a problem talk to them, they’d be happy to help or just listen”

A wide smile spread across your face and you threw yourself back into his arms for another hug “Thank you, Uncle Suga!”

He hesitated then wrapped his arms around you “Call me Yutaka” you smiled “Ok Uncle Yutaka”

He laughed “Now let's get you home before your mom throws a fit”

You stood in front of an unfamiliar door with Suga holding your hand, you were wearing a knee-length yellow sundress, white ankle-high socks, and brown slip-on shoes. Suga said you looked like a sunflower.

The middle school was right next to here so he and Daichi offered to walk you. Daichi was in the classroom talking to your teacher, probably getting your registration correct.

Suga patted your head “Remember what I told you, when in doubt” he squatted down to your level “Smile!” as an example he stretched his mouth into a wide smile, your cheeks heated, his smile never failed to make you blush.

Nervously you followed his example, he ruffled your hair and stood back up to hold your hand. The door opened revealing Daichi and a woman with long brown hair who looked to be about 30. You gripped Suga’s hand and attempted to hide behind him as he and Daichi led into the classroom.

You looked around the room, Daichi had already put your lunchbox with the others and there was an empty seat right in the front you assumed was for you.

“Well we gotta go now or we’ll be late, We’ll see you in a little while Y/n” Daichi kissed your forehead and so did Suga, you watched them leave as you played with your pink bracelet that matched Daichi’s. The woman places her hand on your head and gives you a reassuring smile.

“Class we have a new student so please be nice to her!” Everyone turned to look at you, you started to cower away

_When in doubt just smile!_

You sucked in a breath, you straightened your back, and smiled the best smile you could

“Hi, I’m Y/n L/n”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Daichi cannonly has like 4 siblings but let just ~i g n o r e~ that  
> also this chapter was kinda rushed and i didn't know where i wanted to go with it so it's kinda bad lol  
> but the drama will be starting soon~~~

Daichi and Papa never really liked you being involved in the business, especially since you’re so young. Whenever they brought in associates or men from the compound you always stayed in your room on the top floor, no one aside from close friends and family are allowed on the top floor.

You peaked out of your room and looked around, even though they aren’t allowed on the top floor, people aren’t always trustworthy so Papa and Daichi told you to stay in your room at all times and they had Suga guard the hallway. You stared to the end of the hallway looking for his silver hair but only saw the silhouette of a girl around Suga’s age, you were about to go back into your room when you remembered why you were looking for Suga in the first place. You looked back to the spot on the wall the spider was on only to see it wasn’t there anymore, you frantically searched the surrounding area, you look to your left and saw it was less than a foot away. You let out a squeak and practically threw yourself out of the room landing on your back. You quickly sit up and turn to see the girl at the end of the hall now looking at you, you both stare at each other before she makes her way to you.

“What happened?” she crouched down to your level, you studied her face, she was really pretty with raven hair and mole under her lip but she also looked scary. You stared into her eyes through her glasses before speaking “W-where is Suga?”

“His dad wanted him in this meeting so I was put here in his place” she held out her hand “I’m Kiyoko Shimizu and I believe I’m your cousin,” she said with a warm smile on her face, your face lit up, you had a cousin, and a pretty one at that! You took her hand and she helped you up “So what happened?” she asked

You rocked on your feet “There’s a spider in my room.. a big one” she nodded and stepped inside your hand still in hers. “Right there” you pointed “Be careful, it might be venomous” you squeaked. She nodded and bent down to grab one of your shoes by the door, she tossed it up a bit gauging its weight before launching right at the spider. Bullseye. You stared at the smudge on your wall in amazement, you had heard Papa and Yutaka talking about Kiyoko, something about her being a prodigy in the business. She patted your head and started for the door when you grabbed her hand.

“Do you wanna have a tea party with me?” you asked. Her mouth parted slightly, you turned your lips to a smile. She stepped closer and shifted your hand back into hers “Yeah, what type of tea do you have?”

When the meeting ended Yutaka and Mitsuo showed the men out while Daichi and Suga went straight for the top floor but stopped when they saw Kiyoko wasn’t at her post. They looked at each other and immediately went on guard. Something could be wrong. They made their way down the hall and saw your door cracked open and a faint conversation could be heard. They relaxed as it was obvious no one was in danger, Daichi pushed the door open and froze in surprise with Suga following.

In the middle of the room were you holding a teddy bear across the table and Kiyoko with a small silver crown with pink plastic hearts adorning the peaks and an almost too small cape across her shoulders and back. Daichi and Suga stood in shock.

What a sight it was to see Karasuno’s youngest and so far best-trained assassin having a pink themed tea party with the infamous Sawamura daughter.

“W-wha…what’s going on…?” Daichi hesitated

You smile and set the teddy bear down, you skipped around the table and practically threw yourself onto Kiyoko who didn’t even flinch.

“There was a spider”

“L/n-saaaaan~ are you free today?” You look up from your phone to the girl standing in front of your desk. Suzuki Yuriko, she was one of the new kids, well she was new a few months ago. When she first came here she fit in as if she was always there and almost immediately started throwing parties and having sleepovers, you never went simply because Papa, Mom, and Daichi didn’t like you going, they were pretty protective and always said the junior high was too young to be a party girl. You also were never fond of parties, you had been to a few since you transferred but you never forgot the incident from the second grade, so you just stayed alone.

You would have thought that your repeated turn down that she would lose interest in you but that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t obsessed nor too persistent, she just always seemed to have an eye on you. You assumed it was because she knew you were a Sawamura, most people in your school figured it out as you got older and most didn’t care, but the people who do care tend to flock to new kids, easier to morph their opinion. She’s smart, from her perspective blatantly ignoring the daughter of a Yakuza leader would be a death wish.

You shrugged your shoulders “I don’t know, my dad wants me home this weekend” She frowned. You knew that usually if you really wanted to you could convince them to let you go but this weekend was different since they were going on one of their ‘business trips’ you could guess what that meant, so you were stuck with Suga and the men at the compound (who aside from a few exceptions weren’t allowed inside the house).

“L/n-san you never get to come over! I know your family’s strict or something but I really wanna hang out with you, It’ll be a sleepover~” She pouted

 _Why does she wanna hang out with me so bad?_ You shrugged your shoulders and went to pack up your book. Suzuki placed her hands on her hips and declared “I promise that we’ll get you next time L/n-san!” before strutting out of the classroom on her way to town with some friends.

You chuckled. _Maybe next time._

You packed up your notebook and made your way out to the front, once you were closer to the front gate you felt a pair of eyes on you. A shudder ran down your spine, you tried not to look spooked at you trailed your eyes around looking for anyone suspicious.

_Rule number 1 of safety; always be aware of your surroundings_

Hesitantly you walked through the gates keeping an eye out and pulling out your phone, you shot Suga a text quickly explaining the situation and went back to walking. You weren’t known as the daughter of a Sawamura nor are you even involved in the business, but that doesn’t mean no one is aware of you, the men in the compound know of you but that also means enemies are aware of you.

The Yakuza doesn’t dabble in petty crime, they use intimidation and clever minds to build their empire leaving many victims in shambles, not exactly something you’d wanna be proud of. Those who aren’t left in complete debt and misery try and take revenge or just straight up leave the country, the former seeming to be the current situation.

This guy is probably still unsure of your identity or he wouldn’t be as observant as he is, he’s looking for a sign, a slip up to reveal you’re the daughter of a Sawamura, which means you need to stay as casual as possible. Don’t acknowledge him, find your way to a public place, and **_don’t_** make yourself look weak. They prey on who they think looks weak.

You look at the street sign, the closest café is still a few blocks away. Before you can make another decision Suga texts you back.

_‘Stay calm, I’ll be a while but if you can get to the closest building I’ll be there ASAP, Keep your location on’_

You faked a smile and pretended to text back, as you put your phone back in your bag you discreetly snapped a photo, that’s when you noticed he was getting closer and around 20 feet away. _Shit._

You won’t be able to completely hold this guy off if it came to hand to hand combat and if he was anything like the guys at the compound you definitely wouldn’t be able to outrun him, screaming is out of the question too, there's not many people around this street so by the time someone got here you’d at best be getting overpowered.

You were cornered.

Hair was starting to stick to the back of your neck and your palms felt shaky, you held your head up high but the lump in your throat bobbed making you feel sick, your wobbly knees felt sore, and letting your eyes shut close never felt more compelling.

Frantic thoughts shot through your head

_What should I do!?_

_I’m gonna die…_

_Why does it have to be me?!?!_

_If I can at least make it around the corner there’ll be a neighborhood and-_

“L/n-saaaaaaan!” you whip your head around to see Suzuki and 2 other girls jogging up to you “You’re so forgetful~ We have a day together planned!” She looped her arm through yours and pulled you along, the two other girls practically hanging off your shoulders.

Sango Imai, the girl on your far left leaned into your ear “We saw some guy following you, stay with us for now…” she pulled away and went back to happily chatting with the other girl Miyoko Hayashi you couldn’t help but space out as they practically dragged you alone. Once you were sure the guy was off your trail and you were all safely in town they pulled you into the back of a thrift shop.

“L/n are you ok!?”

“Who was that?”

“Do you wanna stay with us for a while?”

They threw questions and worries at you, you still hadn’t processed what had just happened so you just..

Cried

You tried to stay quiet as not to drag attention but the croaks and tears were messy, You didn’t know who it was but someone pulled you into a hug. Multiple hands caressed your hair and back, you dug your face into the neck of the person holding you, their soft whispers seemed hypnotized you.

“L/n are you ok?” Suzuki asked softly, hesitantly you nodded your head “Do you wanna stay with us for a while?” You thought for a second, you didn’t wanna be alone and Suga wasn’t near. “Y-yeah…” you whispered. Suzuki smiled against your hair and pulled you away, her smile was so welcoming and nice, she used the sleeve of her uniform to dab away the tears, you looked around to see Imai and Hayashi weren’t there.

You took out your phone and sent Suga the photo and a simple text saying that you were going to be staying with a friend for a bit.

Imai came into view holding a package of Green Tea Mochi, held it out in front of you “I uh.. didn’t know what you liked so I just got you the basic..” You took the Mochi and looked back at her. You never really saw her much since you weren’t in the same class but you knew she, Suzuki, and Hayashi were practically family with how close they were, _maybe they were family._

You looked back at the mochi and smiled “Thank you” her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face, she looked the other way and rubbed the back of her neck “Y-yeah no problem” Hayashi came skipping back to your position in the store before pulling you into the bathroom a few feet away.

“We don’t want your face all blotchy now do we?” She pulled off two paper towels and folded them together and ran it under cold water. You took a moment to observe the girls, they were all pretty tall, and if you didn’t know them; a little intimidating. Imai had a wispy pixie cut that framed her face pretty well and dark brown eyes, Hayashi kept her hair in a bun and had curtain bangs, Suzuki kept it simple with black hair that reached her mid-back.

Hayashi turned your face towards her and started dabbing the cold water across your under eyes “Cold water will help the puffiness and redness” she stated. After a few more dabs she tossed the paper towel in the trashcan “Do you guys wanna get something to eat now?”

The day went on as normal, they were all so welcoming and you clicked immediately. You felt like you could trust them. After a few hours, it was time to head home and the girls promised to pull you into a sleepover as you said your goodbyes. Suga was waiting for you in the movie theatre parking lot, you dreaded the news he was bound to give you. When you saw him all your emotions bubbled back up, you’re not sure why exactly but the next thing you knew Suga was holding you tightly while you cried into his shirt. He guided you to the passenger seat and placed himself in the driver's, he finally spoke when you were on the road.

“I talked with Daichi… there was a breach in security; no one was supposed to know about you…” he gripped the steering wheel. “We need to keep you safe we-“

“Koushi” you interrupted.

He glanced at you then back to the road, you continued to stare out the window “I don’t know much about my biological parents but from what I know about their deaths” you looked back to him “I was born into this business. If they hadn’t died I would still be involved somehow, I’m not some random innocent baby” he pulled up to a red light and stared into your eyes. Suga was 18 now, 4 years older than you, the red illuminate shown on his silver hair. He looked angelic and somehow indifferent.

He turned his attention back to the road “I wish you were wrong” there was silence

Words are strange, they can mean so many things in such a simple sentence, even with the context you could interpret them completely wrong. People will assume what is easiest, what makes the most sense, _what they want to hear._ A simple sentence tells an entire story; grief, madness, joy, and betrayal. The stock emotions in a story.

“Daichi and Mitsuo don’t want you involved anymore though, their say is final” you stared at his side profile “You’re going to stay with me, I have my own house but I mostly stay around the compound so you can hang out with your friends more”

You wanted to protest, you really did but you felt too exhausted.

Would this really be the turning point? That chapters of your life are yet to close and yet to begin. You curled into your seat as the street lights against the dark of the night rocked you to sleep.

Papa and Daichi can try and push you into a normal life all they want but that won’t change the fact that you were born into the business.

20xx… 3 ½ years later

**_ Ted Bundy’s reject pile _ **

**_Suzuki Yuriko_ **

_Guyyyyyyys, guess what came in the mail!_

**_Hayashi Miyoko_ **

_What?_

**_Imai Sango_ **

_I don’t like the sound of this, Riko never shops smart online._

**_Suzuki Yuriko_ **

_Meanie >:( _

_It’s Y/n college letter! I got it today!_

**_Hayashi Miyoko_ **

_…._

_Wha-_

**_Imai Sango_ **

_And… why do you have it?_

**_Y/n L/n_ **

_I didn’t want Papa or Daichi finding it before I was ready_

**_Imai Sango_ **

_Well you’re going to have to tell them at some point_

**_Y/n L/n_ **

_Not if I don’t get in._

**_Hayashi Miyoko_ **

_Y/n, they won’t be disappointed in you if you don’t get in._

**_Imai Sango_ **

_Yeah, college is hard and a lot of people don’t even try and get in._

**_Y/n L/n_ **

_That’s not it.._

_If I told them and I end up getting rejected then they definitely wouldn’t let_

_me join Karasuno, I wouldn’t have anywhere to go…_

**_Suzuki Yuriko_ **

_That’s why I offered to put my address on her application_

_Also stfu ‘I’d have nowhere to go’ you have us Y/n_ 🙄

**_Hayashi Miyoko_ **

_Yeah you’re basically family_

_My mom referred to you as her daughter when talking to one of her friends_ 😭

**_Imai Sango_ **

_Y/n no matter what happens we’ll always be here for you_

**_Suzuki Yuriko_ **

_I’ll fucking snap someone’s knee caps_

**_Hayashi Miyoko_ **

_I’ll shatter their elbows and their ankles just enough to keep_

_them from fixing it or getting a replacement_

**_Y/n L/n_ **

_Guys-_

_Please… not this again…_

**_Imai Sango_ **

_Just let them go through it Y/n._

You smile down at your phone as you approach Suzuki’s house, when you were in junior high and you started spending more time at their houses, their families let you in with open arms.

_You trusted them_


	3. Haha fuck

Haha so I go to finish this chapter and 2 weeks of work were deleted :D  
I'm trying but please be patient guys, this happened with the first chapter a few times but for some reason my back up files aren't working :(

Sometimes I wonder if this is God telling me to drop this fic but then I remember I'm an atheist...


End file.
